Rodan
Godzilla Mothra |enemy=Cthulhu |first=Episode 0: "The Pilot" TBA |creation=Keizer Organa |voice=Keizer Organa |portrayal = 2006 Bandai Creation Rodan 2004 }} Rodan is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]] and a kaiju that Godzilla and his friends befriend at Aperture Science. He has a major crush on Mothra and hopes that she will be his girlfriend. Rodan is planned to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept To be added. Appearance Rodan is a red pterosaur with a large wingspan. Personality Rodan is a caring monster, but becomes easily agitated when someone else is after something he wants. History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 3 Rodan makes his debut alongside Mothra as an Aperture Science volunteer test subject. During the testing, he and Mothra use their wind powers to deflect the bullets back at the Turrets. Episode 4 Rodan makes a minor appearance. Episode 5 Rodan is testing an energy drink called "Whoop-Ass Orange Blast" with Organa and Joe as the tastes testers. The two take a sip, but immediately spit it out due to it's horrible taste. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. Godzilla leaves Rexy with MechaEDI and leaves with his friends on their journey. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail. It is unknown as to where Rodan went or who he went with. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 7 Rodan asks Mothra out on a date, and she thinks it's a friendly date. Episode 8 Rodan and Mothra are eating dinner at the Restaurant of Ra, where Rodan orders Buffalo Meganulon Legs and Mothra orders Nugget Nectar Eggs. While waiting for their meal, a drunk Cthulhu flies in and trashes the entire restaurant, making Mothra mad and causing her to leave Rodan. An upset Rodan is told by an also upset Destoroyah to stop complaining as his dinner wasn't the only one that was ruined. Episode 9 Rodan appears at the end of the episode with Godzilla and his friends and family for the Thanksgiving feast. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Abilities and Techniques Rodan has the ability to use his wings to conjure his wind powers. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *Rodan's voice and and partial personality is inspired by and based off of the Rodan from the parody web series "Monster Island Buddies". Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures‎ Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Kaiju